An augmented reality (AR) and/or virtual reality (VR) system may generate an immersive, three-dimensional (3D) virtual environment. A user may interact with virtual objects, elements, features and the like in this virtual environment using various electronic devices, such as, for example, a helmet or other head mounted device including a display, glasses or goggles that a user looks through when viewing a display device, one or more external electronic devices such as controllers, joysticks and the like, gloves fitted with sensors, keyboards, mouse, and other electronic devices. While immersed in the virtual environment, the user may move through the virtual environment, and may manipulate and interact with virtual elements of the virtual environment through, for example, physical movement, and/or manipulation of one or more electronic devices.